Key of Time
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Ein Schlüssel führt Luna in die Vergangenheit, dort trifft sie den Pharao Atemu, Mahaado, Shada und noch viele andere natürlich stellt sie die Welt Kopf mit ihren Wörten, Stil usw. Dennoch hat sie ein schweres Schicksal vor sich
1. Das Licht der Zeit

Disclaimer: Ja, leider darf damit ich kein Geld verdienen............*schnüff* und gehören tut mir auch nix.............nur meine Charas *snief* Würd aber gerne Yami behalten! Würde des gehen? Ach egal! *mir yami schnapp* Wenn ihr Spenden wollt(die ich gerne annehme) schreibt an: isthar-isis@haefft.de  
  
So und ich will gaaaaaaanz viele antworten! Sonst verreck ich noch am warten! *höhö*  
  
Nachtengel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„Los wir das Mädchen ein bisschen!"„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", „Töten wir sie! Ava..... WAS?"sprachen die dunklen stimmen zu dem Mädchen, das sie verfluchten. Etwas flammte auf, ein Lichtblitz! Es schien als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, sie wurde wie von unsichtbarer Hand hochgezogen. Sie schwebte nur ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden. Die Kette die sie um den Hals trug, ein Schlüssel! Ein goldener, sehr verzierter Schlüssel mit einem rubinroten Stein in der Mitte. Die Haare und die Kleidung des Mädchens wehte hin und her, doch diese Nacht war doch eigentlich Windstill. Heller und heller wurde der Schlüssel........"Da!", „Was ist das?", „Aber sie ist doch eine Muggel!", „Wie ist das möglich?", sprachen die Männer wild durcheinander. Eine wunderschöne Stimme ertönte im hellen Klang.  
  
Doch woher kam sie? Wer sprach diese Worte?  
  
„Wächter der Zeit......der Zeit", halte es wieder, „führe sie, leite sie.......leite sie! Nimm sie unter deinen Schutz, Kronos.....Kronos! Du Wächter der Zeit, des Raumes und der Unterwelt.......Unterwelt! Führe sie und zeige ihr den Weg des Lichtes.....des Lichtes! ZEIGE IHR DEN WEG DES LICHTS!". Die Stimme erstarb und gebannt schauten die Männer das Mädchen an.  
  
Weg, das Licht und die Stimme weg, aber das Mädchen, das war noch da! Eine Träne rann an ihr herunter, sie blieb noch kurz an der Wange hängen, bevor sie zu Boden viel. Die Träne schlug auf den Boden auf und dort an der Stelle wo sie den Boden berührte begann ein Lichtkreis zu entstehen. Die Fackeln der Männer gingen aus, der Vollmond der in der Nacht hell schien wurde ungewöhnlich Dunkel als normal. Zuerst war der Lichtkreis ganz klein dann wurde er größer. Teile brachen von dem Lichtkreis aus und wurden in dem Himmel gezogen, immer mehr brachen hoch, bis sie schließlich das Mädchen ganz einschlossen. Ihre Konturen wurden immer schwächer bis sie ganz verschwand in der Lichtsäule. Der Boden der Lichtsäule löste sich von der Erde. Das Mädchen wurde in den Himmel gezogen. Unter ihr begann sich die Säule aufzulösen. Sie zersprang in Lichtfunken die über die Männer in Schwarz tanzten. Das Licht des Mondes wurde wieder normal. Ab und zu tanzte noch ein Lichtfunke. Bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden. Der Boden war noch ganz warm und strahlte eine unglaubliche Energie ab. Blumen aller Art fingen an zu wachsen und zu blühen.  
  
Was war das für eine Kraft? 


	2. Vergangenheit

2. Kapitel is fertig! Danke für das Review! Viel Spaß mit dem hier, is vielleicht nich so doll wie das erste aber immerhin, es gibt eins!^^  
  
Nachtengel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„So, so!", antwortete der Pharao dem Priester. „Ja, mein Pharao! Die Hyksos planen einen Angriff auf unser Land!", „Hm, .....ja, ich denke das wird........", der Pharao brach ab.  
  
Eine Lichtsäule wie der Pharao und der Priester es noch nie gesehen haben schoss vom Himmel herunter genau vor die Füße der beiden. Eine Druckwelle ging von der Säule aus. Die Bäume knickten um, die Palastsäulen bekamen risse, Diener wurden an die Wand geschleudert so auch Shadi. Nur der Pharao blieb unberührt stehen, nicht mal seine Haare wehten. Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel nur noch einzelne Sonnenstrahlen warf Ra (ägyptischer Sonnengott, auch der höchste Gott in Ägypten, später wurde aus ihm Amun-Ra) durch die Wolken. Die Lichtsäule wurde schwächer bis sie verschwand, nun fiel ein Sonnenstrahl auf die Stelle wo die Lichtsäule den Boden berührte.  
  
Worte ertönten, im hellen Klang  
  
„Wächter der Zeit......der Zeit", halte es wieder, „führe sie, leite sie.......leite sie! Nimm sie unter deinen Schutz, Kronos.....Kronos! Du Wächter der Zeit, des Raumes und der Unterwelt.......Unterwelt! Führe sie und zeige ihr den Weg des Lichtes.....des Lichtes! ZEIGE IHR DEN WEG DES LICHTS!", die Stimme erstarb und der Pharao schaute mehr als verwirrt.  
  
Wer ist Kronos? , fragte er sich, der Wächter der Zeit ist doch Thot(Gott der Zeit, des Mondes, Schreiber beim Totengericht) Oder?  
  
Ein Schatten erschien im Sonnenstrahl, wurde immer größer bis ein Mädchen aus den Wolken erschien. Langsam schwebte sie zu Boden. Der Schlüssel der um ihren Hals hängte glühte immer noch. Er war doppelt so hell wir Ra doch es tat in den Augen nicht weh, es war eher ein wunderbar befriedigendes Gefühl, welches das Licht verbreitete.  
  
Mahaado (Aussprache: Maha-ado) der höchste Priester des Horus(Sohn des Osiris und Isis, Beschützer des Pharaos) stürmte in den Garten und sah, das Mädchen im Sonnenstrahl, die umgeknieckten Bäume, die bewusstlosen Diener und Shadi. Er selbst hatte Wunden, es schien ihm auch nicht so besonders gut zu gehen. „Mein Pharao! Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?"fragte er und stürmte auf den Pharao zu. Ohne sich umzudrehen und mit dem Blick zu dem Mädchen gerichtet antwortete er: „Ja, mir ist nichts passiert!". Der Pharao fangt das Mädchen auf als es in der Reichweite seiner Arme war und der Sonnenstrahl verschwand. Etwas überfordert über das Gewicht des Mädchen, das doch recht dünn war, als der Strahl verschwand lies den Pharao kurz die Knie einknicken. Aber gleich richtete er sich wieder auf.  
  
Mahaado sah wie bleich der Pharao war und das erschreckte ihn, noch nie hat er den Pharao so verwirrt und unter Schock gesehen. Mahaado rief schnell nach Sklaven, sofort kamen ein paar Sklaven angerannt. Die Sklaven hatten auch Wunden, daraus schloss Mahaado das die Druckwelle, alles und jeden erwischt hat außer den Pharao. Aber wie ist das möglich? Trotz dem Millenniumsring bin ich gegen die Wand geflogen! , dachte er. Sie nahmen dem Pharao das Mädchen ab und trugen es fort.  
  
Die Augen des Pharaos wurden glasig. Bewusstlos brach er zusammen. Der Druckwelle stand zu halten hatte ihm doch mehr Kraft gekostet als er gedacht hatte. Mahaado fing ihn auf und trug ihn in seine Gemächer, danach kümmerte er sich um die Beschädigungen die durch die Druckwelle entstanden sind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews? *lieb guck* 


	3. Traum vom Tod

@yami-lu0 Danke fürs Review! Um die Wahrheit zu sagen des mit dem Schlüssel is auch von Sailer Moon abgekuckt!^^  
  
Bevor das Kapitel beginnt: Dies ist ein Traum!(Ich wiederhole für die die kein IQ haben, weil sie Maly-Motta oder Kotulla heißen!). Das ganze Kapitel ist ein Traum! Es ist der Traum von dem Mädchen!  
  
*~*~*~* = Szenenwechsel  
  
Nachtengel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„Luna, Luna!", schrie eine Frau, als ihr Kind wegrannte, „Luna! Komm zurück! Es tut mir Leid!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna rennt weinend in einen dunklen Wald bei Nacht.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein Pharao steht vor einer Lichtsäule, daneben ein Priester der Luna an der Hand hält, weil die Lichtsäule sie in den Himmel zieht. „Luna!? Was ist los?", fragt der Priester. „Ich gehe wieder Heim!", „Aber es sind Jahre vergangen! Du kannst doch nicht so gehen und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen!", „Nein, das werde ich auch nicht! Doch ich kenne jetzt die Vergangenheit und jetzt werde ich die Zukunft kennenlernen! In der Zukunft werde ich euch vielleicht wiedersehen!". „Aber nicht als Bilder!", warf der Pharao ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna trifft Yugi in der Zukunft.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seth greift Mahaado an. Mahaado blockt seinen Angriff mit einem Stab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna steht auf dem Dach des Plastes und schaut auf die Stadt runter. Sie genießt den Sonnenuntergang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mahaado sirbt durch Bakura, doch Mahaado verbannt Bakura vorher noch in den Milleniumsring. Mahaado schwört dem Pharao ewige treue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna um gibt völlige Dunkelheit. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit tauchen dort auf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Der Pharao gibt Luna den achten Milleniumsgegenstand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi's Milleniumspuzzle beginnt zu glühen und sandte Blitze aus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto bekommt seine Erinnerung von seinem alten Leben.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aus Mahaados Seele entsteht der Schwarze Magier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna steht neben dem schwarzen Magier in der Zukunft.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna stirbt  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna wacht schreiend auf. Ein Mädchen hatte sie über sie gebeugt, doch als Luna schrie ist sie weggelaufen. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um, in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Mann kam herrein. 


	4. Sarkasmus?

Hm, ich kommen ein paar namen vor die ihr vielleicht noch nicht kennt! Ich stell mal kurz vor:  
  
Mahaado: später bekannt unter dem schwarzen Magier Shada: die Vergangenheit von Shadi Pharao Atemu: Mehr oder weniger Yami  
  
Und weiter geht's!  
  
Nachtengel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„Ah! Du bist wach!", sprach der Mann der den Raum betrat.  
  
Das Mädchen setzte sich auf und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Sie wusste zwar das sie in dieser Lichtsäule war, aber im alten Ägypten, das war ihr neu. Noch verwirrter schaute sie den Mann an. Er sprach in einer seltsamen Sprache, die sie nicht kannte geschweige den sie zu können oder zu verstehen.  
  
Der Mann sah nun auch ein wenig verwirrt aus. „Kannst – du – mich – verstehen?"fragte er langsam. Als Antwort bekam er einen verwirrten Blick. ‚Na, toll! Sie versteht kein Wort! Und was soll ich jetzt machen?', dachte er. Er zeigte mir seinem Finger auf seine Brust und sagte: „Maha-ado!". Das Mädchen schien zu verstehen und machte das gleiche und sagte: „Luna!".  
  
Mahaado lächelte.  
  
Luna sah sich in dem Raum um und sah das ihre Kette auf dem Tisch hinter Mahaado lag. Sie wollte aufstehen doch sie merkte das sie nichts anhatte. Sie wurde so rot wie ne Tomate da ihre Decke aus feinen Leinen bestand und fast ganz durchsichtig war.  
  
Mahaado merkte das sie rot wurde „Warum schämst du dich?"fragte er, aber er kapierte erst fünf Minuten später das sie ihn nicht verstand. „Oh! Vielleicht ist das so Sitte bei euch!"er drehte sich zur Wand um. Luna stand auf und nahm den Schlüssel. Schnell dreckte sie sich wieder zu. „Ähm,.....so nun hast du Hunger?"fragte Mahaado, „Oh, Entschuldigung ich weiß ja das du mich nicht versehst!", „Doch, doch! Jetzt schon warf Luna ein. „Was heißt jetzt schon?", „Ich habe Sie vorher nicht verstanden! Erst seit ich den Schlüssel wieder trage!", „Ja, ja der Schlüssel! Er scheint dich auch hergebracht zu haben!", „Ach, Ne! Wer den sonst? Der Weihnachtsmann?", antwortete sich sarkastisch. „Der Weihnachtsmann? Wer ist das?", „Ähm,......Ach so ihr kennt das ja gar nicht! Also, der Weihnachtsmann kommt am 24. Dezember! Und er verteilt Geschenke! So ist die Legende!", „ 24. Dezember? Was ist das?". Luna rollte mit den Augen „Das ist der 24. Tag in einem Monat den wir Dezember nennen? Weißt du was ein Monat ist?", „Natürlich weiß ich was ein Monat ist! Und wann ist der Dezambers?", Mahaado versuchte das Wort zu wiederholen doch scheiterte bei der Aussprache, da es ja für ihn ein neues Wort war. „Das heißt D-E-Z-E-M-B- E-R! Und der liegt im Winter!", „Was ist ein Winter?". Luna sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ach, jetzt! Ich kennt ja den Winter nicht! Der liegt hm,......ich glaube da dürfte der Nil gerade über die Ufer tretten, dann dürfte bei uns Winter sein!", „Gut, nun weiß ich was ein Winter ist! Was ich dich ncoh fragen wollte: Hast du Hunger?", „Klar! Und wie!", „Gut dann lass dich ankleinden! Ich warte draußen auf dich!", „Ankleiden? Ich ziehe die Sachen an, die ich getragen habe als ich hergekommen bin!", „Das glaube ich kaum! Sie sind viel zu warm für hier! Du würdest eingehen! Und das wäre schlecht! Der Pharao möchte die ja kennenlernen!", „Ahja, und wie heißt euer Pharao?", „Pharao Atemu!", „Hm,...okay! Also ich komm dann raus wenn ich fertig bin!", „*lach* So wie deine Kleidung aussah gehe ich davon aus das du immer solche Sachen anziehst! Und da wirst du mit unserer nicht zurecht kommen! Lass das lieber die Sklaven machen! Ellione! Komm her und hilf deiner Herrin!"rief er. Kurz darauf kam ein kleines Mädchen herrein. Sie verneigte sich vor Mahaado und scheuchte ihn kurz darauf raus, mit der Begründung, sie müsse der Herrin helfen und dabei habe er nichts zu suchen. Mahaado verlies den Raum ohne einen Wiederspruch.  
  
Der immer noch unter Kopfweh von dem Flug gegen die Wand leidente Shada ging gerade an Mahaado vorbei, der an der Tür wartete. „Was machst du hier?", „Ich? Ich warte auf Luna!", „Luna?", „Das Mädchen dem du deim Kopfweh zu verdanken hast!", „Aha, die kleine Göre!", „Hey! Nur weil du zu blöd warst der Druckwelle stand zu halten, musst du sie nicht beleidigen!", „Weil ich.......!?", „Komm hau ab!". Shada warf Mahaado noch einen tötlichen Blick zu und ging.  
  
Ellione zog regelrecht Luna aus dem Bett, da sich Luna schämte weil sie nackt war. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen! Bei uns ist das normal!", „Normal?", „Ja! Und nun stellt euch nicht so an! Ich muss euch fertig machen! Kommt!". Ellione brachte sie in einen Raum, in dem ein Zuber(Holzbadewanne) mit Wasser stand. Luna stieg hinein, das Wasser hatte genau die richtige Temperatur, sie wollte schon anfangen zu relaxen. Doch Ellione lies ihr keine Zeit. Sie nahm einen Schwam und schrubte sie. Als Luna aus dem Zuber rausging, trocknede Ellione sie mit Tüchern ab.  
  
Ellione wusste das sich ihre Herrin wegen der Nacktheit schämte und wählte deswegen einen dickeren Leinen aus. Sie wickelte Luna mit dem Leinen ein und befestigte es mit einer goldenen Skarabäus Spange. Sie nahm einen Kamm aus Fischknochen und kämmte ihr das Haar. Ellione nahm ihr den Schlüssel ab, obwohl Luna dagegen protestierte, stattdessen legte sie eine breite Kette aus Gold in dem verschiedene Edelsteine eingearbeitet waren. Die Kette hängte Ellione ihr wiederwillig wieder um, sie meine, das zerstöre ihre Arbeit. Zum Schluss bekam sie noch einfache Sandalen. Worüber Luna froh war, den das Gewicht der Kette druckte sie regelrecht zu Boden. Ellione hatte schnell und mit gekonnten Handgriffen, sie gewaschen und eingekleidet du das ziemlich schnell.  
  
„So ihr seit fertig! Geht nun zu Mahaado!"sagte sie.  
  
Luna folgte ihrer Worte und ging hinaus.  
  
Der Anblick des Palastes war einmalig, der Garten, ein reines Wunderwerk, die Wandmalerein, unglaublich. Mahaado drehte sich um und musterte sie. „Einfach und doch so Edel!", „Einfach? Wie bitte? Die Kette erdrückt mich fast!", „Echt? Nun das ist bei uns nicht viel!", „Oh, mein Gott!", „Gott? Nun egal wer das ist! Wenn der Pharao sprechen will, wirst du doppelt so viel tragen!", „Super!", „Echt?", „Nein!", „Warum sagst du das dann?", „Das ist Sarkasmus!", „Was ist Sarkasmus?", „Man sagt etwas und meint das Gegenteil!", „Achso! Gehen wir?", „Nein!", „Okay, dann geh ich alleine!". Mahaado grinste er scheint das Prinzip von Sarkasmus kapiert zu haben. 


	5. Verirrt?

Nach warten kommt das nächste Kapitel!  
  
Nachtengel  
  
Mahaado führte sie durch ein wirrwahr von Gängen, die alle bemalt waren. Einige zeigten Schlachten, andere erfolgreiche jagten, alles gemischt und sehr geschwollen geschrieben. Luna laß alles im vorbeigehen, deswegen konnte sie auch nicht alles lesen und weil sie nicht drauf achtete wo Mahaado hinging, verlor sie ihn auch gleich.  
  
„Äh, toll wo ist Mahaado? Och, ne, jetzt hab ich ihn verloren!", sagte sie sich selbst, „Man ist das verrückt! Toll, ich führ auch noch Selbstgespräche!". Kopfschüttelnd ging sie weiter, viel schlimmer als es schon war konnte es ja nicht werden. Luna irrte rum. ‚Erst Rechts, dann einmal geradeaus, wieder rechts, zweimal links und noch mal geradeaus, nein, ich bin rechts gegangen oder? Wah, jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren! Spitze....', dachte Luna. Ohne noch mal den Versuch zu starten sich den Weg zu merken ging sie weiter. Irgendwann kam sie an eine Tür, bei dem versuch sie zu öffnen scheiterte sie.  
  
„Ich bin jetzt ewig gelaufen um an dieser Tür dann hängen zubleiben? Nö, das lass ich nicht mit mir machen!". Aber wie sollte sie die Tür aufbekommen? Der Schlüssel, das war die Lösung. Sie nahm ihn ab, doch an der Tür war kein Schlüsselloch. „Ahm, Schlüsselloch? Ups, damals gab's ja so was nicht!°". Sie versuchte dagegen zu drücken, die Tür ging auf und sie krachte durch die Tür genau auf jemanden. Ganz benebelt blieb sie mit den Kopf an diesen jemand gelehnt stehen. Als sie merkte das sie kaum mehr stand sondern von dem Unbekannten gehalten wurde, schrie sie kurz auf und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
„Äh, T'schuldigung, keine Absicht, tut mir echt Sorry!!!!!", stotterte sie und blickte ihn an. ‚Wow, sieht gar nicht mal übel aus! Aber wie hat er die Frisur hinbekommen, ohne Haargel?', dachte sie und wurde dabei rot wie eine Tomate. Und schaute schnell weg. Kurz darauf schaute sie ihn beschämt wieder an. Er hatte ihr nicht geantwortet. „Nicht schlimm!", meinte er und grinste sie breit an, pure Schadenfreude strahlte sie. „HAHAHAHA wirklich witzig!", gab Luna wütend zurück. ‚Pah, hochnäsiger Bengel', dachte sie.  
  
Das grinsen erstarb. ‚Oho, ich glaub die weiß nicht wer ich bin! Das wird lustig, aber erst lass ich sie noch zappeln!', dachte der Pharao. „Nun ich find das witzig!", „OOHHHH, schön für den Herrn da!!!!", sie zeigte mit finsteren Blick auf ihn, „Grinsepeter! Grins doch bis du schwarz wirst!". Wütend drehte sie sich um und ging in die Richtung aus der sie kam. Jetzt viel dem Pharao die Kinnlade runter, noch nie hatte ihm jemanden den Rücken gekehrt oder auch nur dumm angelabert(wer sich damals das traute, hatte nicht mehr lang zum Leben, aber das ist ja ein Kinderlieber Fanfick). Nun mal abgesehen von seinen Freunden mit den er gern alberte. Aber sie kannte er nicht mal.  
  
Mahaado auf der Suche nach Luna kam gerade um die Ecke um gerade noch zu sehen wie Luna sich umdrehte und ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick anschaute. Dann zischte sie was zu Mahaado was der nicht Verstand. Aber bei dem Anblick vom Pharao wusste er so halber was geschehen ist. Sie muss mit ihm zusammengerammt sein, hat ihn angefaucht und geht jetzt. Mahaado der das Urkomisch fand lachte sie kaputt. „Hahaha, Bak-her! Bak-her!(heißt so viel wie, super, toll, klasse, spitze)", lachte Mahaado. Er konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen. Aber er fand das Gesicht des Pharaos einmalig.  
  
Luna blieb stehen und blickte Mahaado verständnislos an. Was war daran so komisch? Mahaado blickte nun zu Luna, sie sah ihn völlig verwirrt an, dann schaute er wieder zum Pharao. Dieser guckte nun nicht mehr so verstört eher ein wenig wütend. Mahaado hörte aprubt auf. Doch grinste er noch weiter. „Du grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd! Und warum?", fragte Luna skeptisch. 


	6. Voll reingefoult!

Bei ‚Fanfick' Hab ich mich nicht verschrieben! Ich mach zwar Fehler, aber so schlimm sind sie nun auch wieder nicht!   
  
Genießt, dieses Kapitel(oder auch nicht, wie man es nimmt!)  
  
See you later......  
  
Nachtengel  
  
"Naja, das mit dem Pharao kennen lernen hat sich gerade erledigt!", grinste Mahaado. Nun war Luna daran mit dem dumm schauen. Als sie sich ein wenig von dem Minischock erholt hatte, fing Mahaado wieder an zu lachen. „Den Blick hast du von Atemu abgeschaut, nicht wahr?", fragte halb prustend. Luna wurde wütend. „DAS FIND ICH NICHT WITZIG!", schrie sie. „Aber ich! Und Meinungsfreiheit darf man doch noch haben!", antwortete Mahaado.  
  
Der Unterschied zwischen einem Feuerspeienden Drachen und Luna war kaum zu erkennen. Auch der Pharao war noch auf die vorherige Lachattacke wütend. „Hey, Mädchen!? Auf drei?", fragte er. Luna nickte und ging auf Mahaado zu wie auch der Pharao. „EINS......ZWEI.....DREI!". Doch Mahaado war schneller und rannte weg, der Pharao und Luna hinterher. Unterwegs fragte der Pharao noch Luna „Wie heißt du? Ich bin Pharao Atemu!", „Luna!", rief ihm Luna unter dem laufen zu, „Sag mal wo läuft der eigentlich hin?". Atemu dachte kurz nach bevor er antwortete: „Zum Garten!".  
  
Mahaado war verdammt schnell für Luna's geschmack. Jedoch was ihr Vorteil war, das sie sich jetzt nur warm lief. Zum erstauen des Pharaos sprintete Luna erst richtig los. Mit ein paar Sätzen war sie neben Mahaado, sie grinste ihn an und wie man beim Fußball so schon sagt, foulte ihn Richtig weg. Der Priester fiel und Atemu der das ganze nicht Richtig realisiert hatte flog gleich auf Mahaado drauf.  
  
Natürlich lagen alle auf Luna. Nun da lagen, ein Pharao, ein Priester und ein Mädchen aufeinander. „Woah! Das war ja gut? Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte der Phrarao auf den beiden liegend und Mahaado ergänzte: „Ja, genau? Wie kannst du das erklären? Ich hab das nicht richtig gesehen, bist du eine Magierin?". Luna grinste: „Eine Magierin? Nein das bin ich nicht! Ich bin aber im Fußballverein, das ist ein Spiel wo zehn Personen versuchen einen Ball in das gegnerische Tor zu schießen, doch jedes Tor hat einer Torwart, der passt auf das kein Ball reinkommt, jedes Team hat also 11 Spieler und man muss richtig gut rennen, schnell und ausdauernd! Tja, und so konnte ich schneller werden und das Foul war ganz einfach. Hab dir einfach das Bein gestellt musste aber auch runter oder hinfallen weil ich ganz sicher gehen wollte das du fällst! Na kapiert?", „Klar!", antworteten der Pharao und der Priester gleichzeitig. „Gut, aber jetzt RUNTER von mir!", betonte das Mädchen laut. „Oh, Verzeihung!", sprach der Pharao und stand auf. Kurz danach richtete sich auch Mahaado auf und half Luna auf.  
  
Luna klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Man sowas wie einen Staubsauger kennt ihr wohl nicht, oder?", fragte sie tadelnd und sah die beiden an, den es war nicht zu übersehen das der Boden lang nicht mehr gesaugt worden war. „Einen was?", fragte Atemu. Luna sah ihn schief an und grinste über beiden Ohren: „Oh, Pardon, ihr kennt sowas ja nicht! Vergesst es einfach!". Mahaado wante sich zu Atmu und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Wart gleich fallen ihr vom grinsen beide Ohren ab!". Er hatte jedoch nicht bedacht das Luna neben ihn stand und zuhören. „Wart, gleich reiß ich dir die Ohren ab!", antwortete sie und zog an einem Ohr.  
  
„AHHH! SPINNST DU?", rief Mahaado wütend. Luna grinste und sagte ein wenig kleinlaut „Ja!"und rannte dann so schnell wie möglich weg, genau in Richtung Garten. Der Priester wollte schon hinterher doch Atemu hielt ihn zurück mit der Begründung: „Du wirst sie nicht einholen......"und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. 


	7. Die silberne Mondmagierin

Nach einer Ewigkeit habe ich mich mal wieder entschlossen ein Kapitel zu schreiben, das ihr vielleicht schon vermisst habt!

An regenengel: Mahaado wird so gesprochen: Maha-ado das h ist nicht stumm! Die zwei A's wird jedes einzeln gesprochen, also erst Maha und dann das ado noch dranhängen!

Zur Entschuldigung für die lange Zeit die ihr warten habt müssen wird das ein extra langes Kapitel!

_Have Fun_

Nightangel

* * *

Die Gärten waren überwältigend. Von allen Seiten sangen die Vögel ihre Lieder, die Frösche quakten in dem großzügig angelegtem Teich in der Mitte. An den Säulen zogen sich Kletterpflanzen aller Art hoch. Bäume warfen einen Schatten auf die saftig grünen Wiesen. Kleine Bäche plätscherten fröhlich in Richtung Teich. Im Teich selbst schwammen blühende Lotuse. In angelegten Blumenbeeten strahlten vor allem Sonnenblumen auf der Südseite, Flieder, Anemonen, Kornblumen, Pelaronien, Veilchen und was mich am meisten verwunderte Rosen! Hunderte von Rosen umgaben Granatäpfelbäume oder Kirschbäume. Ihr kräftiges rot leuchtete sogar im Schatten. Ein paar Weinreben an der Westseite zeigten das der Palast geringe Mengen an Wein selbst Produziert, Weiß- wie auch Rotwein.

Am Osten wuchsen mehr Heilpflanzen und Kräuter wie die Lakritze, Pfefferminze, Kamille und Malve, eine Stockrose. Schlafmohn und der Kokastrauch waren auch vorhanden. Luna glaubte nun nicht mehr das Amerika von Kolumbus entdeckt wurde. Gemüse oder sonstiges wurden nicht angebaut wahrscheinlich wurden die von den Bauern außerhalb angebaut.

Luna setzte sich unter eine große Dattelpalme, lehnte sich an den Stamm_. Schon seltsam_, dachte sie_, erst werde ich gefoltert und dann wache ich hier in einem Palast auf, streite mich mit dem Pharao und werde nicht mal einen Kopf kürzer gemacht_. Ihre Gedanken schweiften im Raum umher. Niemals hätte sie gedacht in der Vergangenheit zu landen und dann auch noch nicht mal schlecht wegkommen. Sie hätte auch in Oberägypten(Hochgebirge von Äthiopien) landen können und dann hätte sie ein Problem gehabt in der Wildnis wäre sie geliefert gewesen.

Eine in weiß gewandete Frau betrat den Garten wie auch Atemu und Mahaado hing um ihren Hals ein Gegenstand mit dem Auge des Ra. „Ah, du musst das Mädchen sein das hier ein wenig für Aufregung gesorgt hat!", sie lächelte und Luna wurde hoch rot. „Freut mich die kennenzulernen Luna!", „Aber wo her weißt du den meinen Namen?", „Mithilfe der Milleniumskette kann ich Dinge sehen die schon vorher geschehen. Du hast einen seltsamen Traum gehabt, nicht war?". Lunas Gesicht hatte inzwischen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen. „Ähm ,ja .....", murmelte sie mit gesengtem Kopf. „Hm, der Traum vom Tod ....", „Der was?", Luna sah auf und in die grünen Augen der Frau, „Jeder Mensch träumt einmal im Leben den Traum vom Tod. Dein Unterbewusstsein zeigt bedeutende Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit und rechnet mit dem ganzen aus der Erfahrung die Zukunft aus. Das geschieht nur einmal im Leben. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen die Wahrscheinlichkeit das davon etwas Wahr wird ist sehr gering!", „Ach so ....ähm du weißt meinen Namen, aber ich nicht deinen!", „Entschuldige! Mein Name ist Isis!".

„Weißt du warum ich hier bin?", „Ja, aber das musst du alleine rausfinden!", Isis lächelte, „So aber nun muss ich aber weiter!". Isis lächelte seltsam, nickte ihr beim gehen noch zu und verschwand dann in den vielen Gängen. Luna langweilte sich nach einiger Zeit, außerdem blühte zu ihrer Trauer die Lilien nicht, den die zogen besonders viele Schmetterlinge an. So beschloss sie zu ihnen hinzugehen und zu sehen warum sie nicht blühten. Die Antwort war einfach: Zu wenig Wasser. Traurig nahm sie die hängenden Blätter in die Hand.

_Wenn ich hierher kann, dazu noch die mir völlig fremde Sprache sprechen kann, dann werde ich wohl auch noch Blumen zum blühen bringen_, dachte das Mädchen namens Mond hoffnungsvoll. Sie konzentrierte sich, _Blühe! Lebe wieder!_ , dachte sie angestrengt, doch nichts tat sich, _Wach auf! Komm schon! Ich Befehle es dir!_ „Was machst du den da?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihr neckisch. Total erschrocken sah Luna sich um. Vor ihr stand ein blondes Mädchen ein einem Minikleid, einem komischen Tuch auf dem Kopf und einem Anchstab. „Wer bist den du?", „Ich? Ich bin Mana! Und du?", „Ich heiße Mond!", „Mond????", „Ja, Luna ist lateinisch und bedeutet Mond!", „Was ist lateinisch?", „Eine Sprache was den sonst!", „Ach so! Also was machst du den da?", „Ich hab mir die Lilien angeschaut, sie scheinen zu verblühen!", „Hm ...", Mana nickte, „Egal was die Gärtner machen sie blühen einfach nicht, weißt du die Lilien kommen aus den nördlicheren Ländern!", „Ja, das weiß ich, aber habt ihr es vielleicht schon mal mit mehr gießen versucht?", „Ähm, nein das nicht ....", „Vielleicht liegt es daran!?"

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Mana erstaunt und sah hinter Luna die Blumen an. „Äh, was?", „Na das!", sie zeigte auf die Lilien die sich in ihrer ganzen Kraft entfalteten und blühten. „Keine Ahnung .....", antwortete Luna wahrheitsgemäß. „Vielleicht bist du eine Magierin! Ja, du könntest bei Mahaado eine Ausbildung machen! Ich selber bin gerade in Ausbildung, man müsste nur noch rausfinden ob du ein Schatten KA hast!", Mana hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Luna hingegen verstand nur Bahnhof. „Was ist ein Schatten Ka?", fragte sie ein wenig verwirrt.

„Du weißt nicht was das ist? Kennst du das Reich der Schatten?". Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach so, na dann! Also das Schattenreich ist eine Nebendimension, dort werden die Verbrecher und die Verlierer des Schattenduels eingesperrt. Aber nur die Seelen der Menschen. Verschiedene Menschen haben eine zweite Seele, ein Schattenmonster. Ich habe zum Beispiel die schwarze Magierin. Mahaado den schwarzen Magier und das weißhäutige Mädchen Kisara den weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick. Wenn man stirbt kann ein anderer das Schattenmonster kontrollieren, leben die Menschen aber noch denen es gehört, gehorcht es bei Übung den Menschen. Ich habe zum Glück die schwarze Magierin schon unter Kontrolle! Jeder der ein Schatten KA hat besitzt auch magische Fähigkeiten! Los komm schon ich will wissen ob du auch eins hast!", Mana nahm Luna an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

_Was für ein Elan_, dachte Luna und stolperte hinter Mana her. Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einer Tür, vorsichtig klopfte Mana an die Tür. Kurz darauf folgte ein „Herein". Das blonde Magierin lugte durch die Tür und zog vorsichtig Luna hinterher. Mitten im Raum meditierte anscheinend grad ein man mit Glatze. „Duuuuu? Shada .....", fragte vorsichtig und im Bettelton, „Was?", „Kannst du mir einen gefallen tun?", „Welchen?", „Ich möchte wissen ob dieses Mädchen ein Schattenmonster besitzt!", Mana schob Luna vor sich, doch die fand das ganz und gar nicht toll und versuchte sich wieder hinter Mana zu stellen, der Mann war ihr unheimlich. Shada sah auf. Die Azurblauen Augen schienen Luna zu durchbohren. Er schnaubte. „DIE? Die soll eins haben? Das bezweifle ich!", antwortete er. Mana seufzte: „Schau halt mal nach!", forderte sie ihn auf. „Na gut!", gemächlich stand er auf ging auf Luna zu und hielt ihr den Anchschlüssel an den Kopf darauf wurde alles weiß und sie wachte mitten im Weltall auf.

„Unendliche Weiten!", rief sie und lachte. „Schon ...", sagte eine Stimme neben ihr. Neben ihr stand Shada. „Das ist seltsam ... normalerweise sehen die Räume des Herzens ganz anderst aus. Dort ist der Mond!", er zeigte auf die weiße Kugel rechts von ihnen und links befand sie die Erde. „Hm, Luna bedeutet ja Mond, hängt das vielleicht zusammen?", „Vielleicht. Gehen wir mal in Richtung Erde!", befahl Shada und ging auch gleich los. Ein wenig perplex folgte ihm Luna. Den erst jetzt viel ihr auf das sie ein silbernes Kleid trug, ihren Zeitschlüssel, ein Bernsteinarmband, ihre blonden Haare fielen offen über die Schultern und auf der Stirn trug sie einen silbernen Mondsichel. Je näher sie der Erde kamen desto mehr änderte sich der Raum, kurz vor dem blauen Planeten, standen sie auf einmal in einem Raum. Als Luna sich umdrehte sah sie eine offene Tür die wieder ins All führte. „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, dein Unterbewusstsein versucht mich fern zu halten!", stellte Shada fest. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß. Dort befand sich ein großer zersplitterter Spiegel, eine kaputte Uhr, viele Bücher und noch eine Tür. _Dieses Mädchen hat nicht viel Selbstvertrauen so wie es hier ausschaut, aber wissen hat sie, das zeigen die Bücher und die Uhr sagt aus des es nicht ihre Zeit ist in der sie sich befindet. Aber diese zweite Tür, mir ist unklar was sie zu bedeuten hat!_, dachte Shada.

Luna staunte bloß, _Was ist das bloß alles für ein Müll_, fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Shada machte sich daran die Tür zu öffnen. Als er durchschritt, machte es ‚Klock' und die Kinnlade schlug auf den Boden auf. Luna noch immer ein wenig irritiert von der Müllhalde im Vorraum schritt durch die Tür und sah sich den Stern. Mitten in dem schwarzen Raum leuchtete ein Stern. „Das ist deine Hoffnung ....", hauchte Shada, „So eine starke habe ich noch nie gesehen, bei den meisten ist es eine brennende Kerze, aber die?". Plötzlich fühlte Luna sich glücklich. Sie ging zum dem Licht hin und nahm es in die Hände. Es glühte auf und verschlang die beiden. Als das helle Licht wieder verschwand befanden sie sich vor der anderen Tür auf dem Mond. „Hast du eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit?", fragte Shada Luna. „Nicht das ich wüßte!"

In diesem Raum war es schwarz. Je weiter sie schritten desto dunkler schien es zu werden. „VERSCHWINDE!", rief eine weibliche Glockenähnliche Stimme streng. Vor schreck klammerte Luna sich an Shada. „Das ist unheimlich!", flüsterte sie. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Das verschwinde war an mich gerichtet!", flüsterte Shada zurück. Luna lies ihn los und schluckte kräftig. Doch Shada ging einfach weiter. Das Mondmädchen scheute noch doch dann schlich sie ihm vorsichtig hinterher. Als Luna mit dem Fuß den Boden berührte änderte sich die Umgebung und sie waren an einem See auf dem Mond, umher wuchsen Silberdistel, weiße Rosen und silberne Lilien. „Seit wann gibt es silberne Lilien?", „Seit es die silberne Mondmagierin gibt!", antwortete die Stimme von vorher. Doch diesmal konnte Luna sagen woher sie kam, aus den Ruinen in der Mitte des Sees. „Ich fürchte wir müssen schwimmen!", seufzte Shada. Vorsichtig schritt er in das Wasser und zuckte auch gleich zusammen. „Das ist verdammt kalt!".

Luna folgte ihm zögernd doch anstatt ins Wasser mit dem Fuß zu platschen blieb sie einfach auf der Wasseroberfläche stehen. Bei der Berührung des Wassers bildeten sich kleine Wellen. Luna setzte den zweiten Fuß auf das Wasser und sank nicht ein, auch diesmal bildeten sie Wellen. „Da will mich wirklich jemand verhalten!", stöhnte Shada der inzwischen ganz im Wasser war. „Tja, .....", antwortete Luna und lief los. Shada schwamm hinterher. Luna wartete auf der kleinen Insel mit dem Ruinen auf Shada der völlig durchfroren bei ihr ankam. Er windete seine Kleidung notdürftig aus und dann in Richtung Zentrum, Luna folgte ihm stetig.

In der Mitte befand sich eine Frau in einem Kristall der sie umhüllte. Mit ihren geschlossenen Augen wirkte sie so friedlich. Der Kristall schien nicht als Strafe sie einzuschließen sondern eher als Schutz. Ihre Haare waren zu Haarkonten zusammengebunden zwei Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Um ihren schlanken und großen Körper schmiegte sich ein einfaches weißes Kleid eng geschnitten und schulterfrei. Die Ärmel begannen erst am Oberarm und endeten spitz zulaufend am Handgelenk. Um die Taille hingen einige silberne Bänder die sich kreuzten, am Ende waren noch Perlen befestigt. So wie Luna trug sie einen silbernen Mondsichel auf der Stirn, ihre haut war Schneeweiß fast silber. „Berühre ihn!", befahl Shada. Luna sah ihn an und ging dann vorsichtig zu dem Kristall hin, als sie ihn berührte verschwand er und die Frau öffnete ihre blauen Augen. „Ich habe dich gewarnt!", sprach sie ruhig zu dem Priester. „Das weiß ich, aber nun weiß ich auch das Luna ein Schatten KA besitzt!", „Luna?", die Frau zog ihre silberne Augenbraue hoch, „Ah ja richtig, deine Adoptiveltern haben dir diesen Namen gegeben.". Die Frau lächelte Luna zu, doch die bekam nur große Augen. „Luna ist nicht dein wahrer Name ... aber deinen richtigen kann ich dir nicht sagen, den musst du selber rausfinden."

Luna wußte das ihre Eltern schon längst Tod waren und sie bei Adoptiveltern aufgewachsen war. Das war auch der Grund warum sie in den Wald gelaufen war. Den an diesem Tag hatten sie es ihr gesagt. „Bist du meine Mutter?", fragte Luna. Die Mondfrau fing an zu lachen. „Ja, in gewissermaßen schon. Den ich begleite dich schon dein ganzes Leben, aber zu Welt gebracht hat dich jemand anderes!". Traurig senkte Luna den Kopf. „Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Shada in einem befehlendem Ton. Die blauen Augen der Mondfrau verfinsterten sich. „Welches Recht maßt du dir an in die Seele von Luna zu gehen?", Shada hielt den Schlüssel hoch, „Der hier gibt mir die Macht, aber nicht das Recht! Wie ist dein Name?", wiederholte er. Die Frau stellte sich vor Luna. „Verschwinde!", rief sie.

Doch Shada lies nicht locker. „Du spielst mit deiner Seele!", rief sie böse. „Ich werde erst gehen wenn du mir deinen Namen gesagt hast!", gab Shada zurück.

**„Ich bin die Mondgöttin Selene, aber als Ka bin ich die Silberne Mondmagierin!"**


End file.
